Welcome to Tokio
by Nogizaka Haruka
Summary: -¿Disculpe la puedo ayudar en algo?-Si vine a divorciarme de ti, tarado-¿disculpa?-perdonado ,pero firma esta acta-no pienso firmar, Bruja-¿qué paso con la Miyako dulce y atenta?, murió en este lugar. Vine a casarme no a perdonar a este pueblucho. Te odio Miyako. -Señorita Gotokuji usted sigue aun casada con Boomer Him. ya no soy la superpoderosa azul, soy alguien real. Rrbz Ppgz
1. Bienvenida

**Welcome to Tokio**

_Hace 5 años_

_-Te amo Boomer Him- decía una chica de 16 años en plena lluvia_

_-y yo te amo a ti Miyako Gotokuji, este amor nunca morirá- decía un chico de 16 años sujetando a la susodicha que poseía un vestido blanco_

_Los dos se besaron sin importar recibir una gripe, y un rayo cayó al lado de ellos, separándose ..mirandose a los ojos, siendo más impactantes que el rayo_

* * *

><p><em>Hoy en día<em>

El fascinante aroma que transmitían los lirios del jardín despertaron a la pequeña rubia que dormía plácidamente en su cama, se froto los ojos y se levantó de su cama, al mirar el reloj de su nochero se fue a arreglar muy rápidamente porque la estaban esperando.

* * *

><p>-Jaime ese arreglo va al lado del altar- dijo una mujer de aproximadamente 40 años rubia con ojos violetas muy exasperada- y no, primero van los lirios y las azucenas.<p>

-Cariño relájate- decía su esposo un hombre de 45 años rubio de ojos azules

-Claro tú por ser el padre no tienes que hacer estas tareas- lo miraba con rabia pero desviaba su mirada más enojada a la chica que acababa de llegar

-Miyako, ¿ya miraste la hora jovencita?-decía la señora agarrando los brazos de Miyako con brusquedad

-Minako, cálmate- dijo severamente el esposo de la mama de Miyako separándola de Miyako

-Gracias Papi- susurro Miyako

**El solo le guiño el ojo**

**Minako comenzó a respirar tranquilamente y se disculpó con su hija.**

-Perdón Miyako, es que es tu boda y tengo miedo de que algo no salga bien.

-todo saldrá bien madre,-respondió Miyako con su típica sonrisa tierna- ya hable con Yaren y queremos que sea algo no tan ostentoso

**A Minako le pareció dar un paro cardiaco**

-Mi hija Miyako Gotokuji la diseñadora mejor pagada de Milán e Hija de los Grandes diseñadores y artistas Armin y Minako Gotokuji… NO TENDRA UNA BODA CORRIENTE.-dijo Minako

-madre tranquilízate-respondía Miyako

-claro hija, iré un rato al jardín de la recepción, vamos Armin- Minako le dio un beso en la mejilla a su esposo y se fueron.

**Miyako al fin tuvo un momento de privacidad, cuando de repente comenzó a sonar su celular. Contesto sin fijarse en el número**

_-Buenas tardes, por favor ¿se encuentra la señorita Gotokuji Miyako?-pregunto una voz_

-Buenos tardes, si con ella habla

-_señorita Gotokuji soy el encargado de la solicitud para el acta de su matrimonio con el señor_

-oh, sí claro señor Nacamura

_-señorita la cuestión es que no se puede casar con el señor Boccher_

_**El mundo de Miyako se puso en blanco**_

-¿pero porque?- pregunto la ojiazul

-_es que como usted mando por la copia de su acta hasta Nueva Tokio, hay un pequeño detalle_

-¿cuál?

_-aún sigue casada con Boomer Him_

**El mundo de Miyako se quebró cuando escucho "**_aún sigue casada con Boomer Him_**"**

_-¿eso es correcto?_

-emm ..yo… creo

_-por eso no se puede casar con el señor Boccher, por ese inconveniente no podrá tener boda ya que por la ley usted ya está casada._

**Colgó el celular y su mirada se puso oscura… aún sigue casada con el insensible de Boomer Him**

**Miyako se puso pálida y todo empeoro cuando vio a los peli-gris ojos verdes, alto y muy guapo entrar al edificio con un ramo de rosas.**

-Miko estas pálida-dijo Yaten

-No te preocupes cariño, estoy bien- sonrió falsamente

-descansa, yo me ocupare de esta boda-la beso en la frente

**Yaten es una persona tan atenta, y seria no como la escoria que tuvo como esposo, solo debe viajar a Japón y volver se demorara solo 1 día o por tardar 2**

* * *

><p><em>Al día siguiente<em>

**Miyako les aviso a sus padres y Yaten que hará un corto viaje a Japón por motivos de trabajo y que se quedara en la casa de su abuelita, Miyako no tenía ganas de llegar Tokio. Bueno por tres simples razones:**

**La primera y la esencial le tocara ver al estúpido de su futuro ex esposo**

**La segunda es que se pondrá a llorar como un Magdalena cuando vea a su abuela**

**La tercera y más terrorífica, ¿será que se acordaran de la chica súper poderosa azul?**

**Miyako salió del aeropuerto y como es de esperase se robó miradas masculinas, pero a ella no le importaba, porque la única mirada que le interesa es la de Yaten**

**Tomo el primer taxi que vio**

**El conductor se sonrojo**

-disculpe por favor llévame a la notaria 147 ahora

-claro señorita- dijo el taxista y comenzó a conducir

**Llegaron al destino**

-es hora- se habló así misma Miyako

-disculpe por lo que voy a decir, pero le gustaría darme s numero- dijo el taxista, Miyako lo quedo mirando

-lo siento pero en unos días estaré casada, gracias- Miyako salió lo más apurada del taxi

_Miyako Pov_

_Quien se cree para pedirme mi número._

**Miyako entro a la notaria y se dirigió a una ventanilla**

-disculpa tengo una cita con el señor encargado…

-¿usted es la señora Miyako Him?- pregunto la señorita de tras de la vitrina

**A pesar de darle asco le toco asentir con la cabeza**

-el señor Nacamura la espera en la oficina 113

-gracias, linda- lo dijo con falsedad

**Miyako entro a la oficina**

-Buenos días señorita Miyako y ..- el señor Nacamura quedo mirándola extraño

-¿que pasa?

-¿y el señor Boomer?

- o no sé, hace más de 5 años no lo veo, pero seamos sinceros no lo necesitamos

-claro que sí, él debe firmar este acta de divorcio, si el señor Him no la firma lamentablemente usted no se podrá casar con el señor Yaten, localícelo para informarle del divorcio

**Contactar a Boomer, eso debe ser una broma.**

-y por cierto señorita Miyako… Bienvenida a Tokio… su país

**Miyako salió de la notaria, ella vestido un vestido blanco y tenía el cabello suelto, se veía muy preciosa.**

**Decidió irse a pie hasta la casa de su abuelita en el transcurso no había ni un solo hombre que no la mirara, y a lo lejos vio a alguien que la dejo más blanca que su vestido. Era Butch**

**Decidió pasar rápido. Y corrió tan rápido que apenas las pupilas verdes pudieron asimilar la imagen.**

**El pelinegro poseía una lata de cerveza, ese día de verano hacia mucho calor y debía descansar solo un poco y vio a alguien que creyó que jamás volvería a ver.**

**Butch dejó caer la lata el piso**

-dejare el trago, estoy viendo alucinaciones -Butch siguió su camino.

Estoy otra vez aquí- dijo Miyako, oprimiendo el timbre de la residencia

**Salió la abuelita de Miyako con más arrugas que recordaba, a Miyako no le importó esa señora es el ser que más ama en este mundo**

-¿te conozco?

-abuelita soy yo-decía la rubia al borde de las lagrimas

-¿Miyako?

**Paso un momento de silencio hasta que la señora partido en lágrimas y comenzó a abrazar a su querida nieta**

-MIIIYAKOOOO-grito la abuelita ahogándose con sus lágrimas

* * *

><p>…<p>

-Que milagro, este año llegó mi navidad mucho antes-decía la abuelita

-Abuelita porque no has ido a Milán te eh enviado cientos de invitaciones

-Oh Miyako sabes que no me gusta viajar además Minako y yo no nos llevamos bien

**Miyako entristeció**

-¿Y esta visita inesperada?

-Eh venido a divorciarme de Boomer Him-tomando una tacita de café

**La abuelita de Miyako tomo una mirada seria**

-¿Que paso abuelita?

-él es un buen muchacho

Miyako bufo- en otra galaxia-dijo con acides

-¿Ya llamaste a Kaoru y Momoko?

-No pienso hablar con esas-respondió con un tono muy amargo

-Pero yo crei..

-Vine a firmar mi divorcio no a perdonar-lo decía mas seca que antes

Ta-da!


	2. Dime el si

**Capítulo 2: Dime el sí**

_ la recuerdo ahora era como la primavera _  
><em>primipara, e inexperta<em>

-Pero son tus amigas- mientras le pasaba una taza de café a su nieta

-era- recalco la rubia chasqueando su lengua por lo caliente que estaba el café

-pero-

-Vine a casarme no a perdonar a este pueblucho-dijo Miyako

-querida, esta noche quieres de cenar albóndigas con salsa dragón-ignorando el tema

**Miyako sonrió y acento con su cabeza, su abuelita si la conocía, y hace rato no probaba la comida de su abuelita.**

**Miyako subió a dejar su pequeño bolso a su ex habitación, y se sorprendió que estaba como tal la dejo. Pego un grito al cielo cuando vio a pulpi.**

**Dios hace años no lo veía, y él se iría con ella**

**Miyako decidió salir de la casa de su abuela, al parecer ella le está ocultando algo, decidió ignorarlo y encargarse de su búsqueda…**

**Encontrar a Boomer Him**

**Al caminar pudo escuchar los murmurios de la demás gente.**

-oh, que hermosa es- decía un adolescente

-creo a verla visto en otro lado-decía una mujer

**Decidió respirar hondo ojala no se encuentre con las "traidoras" pero si encontrarse con los inútiles que le hicieron la vida añicos.**

**Al ver la casa que se supina que era de mojo vio que había sido remodelada, al fin hicieron algo bien. Dio unos leves golpes a la puerta encontrándose con una mirada rojisa**

-no hacemos caridad, ni compramos biblias- el pelirrojo iba a cerrar pero la rubia interpuso su pie

-¿se encuentra Boomer?-pregunto seriamente

-¿Para qué?-pegunto

-eso no le incumbe-la rubia respondió ácidamente

- es mi hermano, claro que me incumbe- ya arto de la actitud de la rubia.

-pues eso no le importó hace cinco años-respondió Miyako con una mirada de odio infinito

**El pelirrojo no le iba a decir nada de Boomer, y comenzó una dura batalla de miradas… no puede reconocer esa mirada.**

-Ey Brick mandó a preguntar la patrona que quien era- decía Butch entrando a la escena y quedando pálido

-Una insolente- respondió con una sonrisa

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto Butch asustado

-necesito al idiota de su hermano menor-decía Miyako

-¿la conoces?- pregunto Brick ignorando a la rubia

-la conocemos-respondió este sudando en frio

-wuau siempre supe que eras el más inteligente Butch- dijo Miyako sarcásticamente con una sonrisa falsa

* * *

><p>-¡BRIIIICK!- grito una voz femenina que no paso por desapercibida por Miyako<p>

* * *

><p>-si llega Boomer, díganle que vengo mañana- estaba dispuesta irse<p>

-espera- la jalo Brick del brazo

-Cariño me puedes decir ¿quién es el que está en la puerta?-preguntaba una chica pelirroja embarazada bajando las escaleras.

**Butch la ayudo a bajar**

-No sé quién es-respondió Brick

-entonces por la tienes del brazo

-es Miya…ko Goto..kuji, Momoko-dijo Butch con nerviosismo

**A la pelirroja se le cristalizaron los ojos, y fue a abrazar a Miyako**

**Brick estaba impacto, estaba convencido que nunca más la volvería a ver sintió pena y deshizo su agarre.**

-perdón- dijo el pelirrojo

**Miyako solo bajo la mirada, Momoko la abrazo con todas las fuerzas que tenía… pero la rubia no correspondió a su abrazo. Solo quedo mirando abdomen de su ex amiga.**

-hace rato no sabía de ti- decía entre lágrimas la pelirroja

-ni yo- respondió la rubia con falsa sonrisa que no pasó desapercibido por la pelirroja

-¿hace cuánto llegaste?-preguntaba muy emocionada

-hace unas horas- respondió secamente

-si me hubieras avisado yo…-decía Momoko pero fue interrumpida por la rubia..

-¡no hubiera cambiado nada!-dijo con más ira que nunca

-Miyako.. yo- decía la pelirroja

-no quiero hablar contigo Momoko, y menos en ese estado-dijo la rubia

-pero…- esta vez fue interrumpida por el celular de la rubia

- ¿Hola?- respondió la rubia, ganándose la atención de estos

_-cariño, ¿Cuándo llegas?-decía Yaren_

-amor, espera que tengo unos asuntitos que resolver y ya voy para allá- respondió la rubia ganándose la mirada de todos

_-bueno, cuídate… te amo- respondió él_

-yo igual- colgó la rubia

**Miro a todos a su alrededor, metió su celular al bolso y se puso al frente de Momoko**

-felicidades, tendrás el hijo de un perdedor- le susurró al oído

**Momoko no evito llorar y Brick fue a ver qué era lo que le pasaba.**

-lo mismo de hace años- susurro así misma Miyako

**Una presión menos, ya vio a la estúpida pelirroja ahora falta, a la tonta de Kaoru… no sería fácil encontrarla.**

**Paso por el lado de un parque, le traía buenos y malos recuerdos…**

**Flash back**

_-seremos mejores amigas por siempre- decía el trio de las Power puff girls z_

_-siempre estaremos unidas-dijo la rubia_

_Y se abrazaron_

**Fin del flash back**

**Flas back**

_-Takaki-kun- decía la rubia de 5 años a su amigo_

_- freedom- decía el pequeño niño dejando las burbujas a flote_

_Amigos por siempre_

**Fin del flash back**

**Flash back**

_-te odio Miyako Gotokuji-respondió un chico rubio, mientras salió a correr_

_¿Me odias del todo?, si fuiste el culpable_

**Fin del flash back**

**No pudo evitar soltar lágrimas, comenzó a llover eso sería un buen disfraz para esas lagrimas amargas por inercia se sentó en la acera, esa calle estaba vacía miraba el cielo, es como un Déjà vu. Ya vivió esto… esa niña dulce y tierna murió en el momento en que se fue de nueva Tokio y no va a volver.**

**Decido levantarse y quitarse los tacones… si su mama la viera así la mataría por arruinar un vestido Versace.**

**Comenzó a dar vueltas bailando amenamente, brincando… Lo que no se dio cuenta es que alguien la estaba mirando de lejos**

* * *

><p>-No cambiaste Miyako- dijo una voz femenina que decidió darse vuelta<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Al llegar a su casa y poner los tacones en la entrada en inclinándose vio unos zapatos masculinos ahí<strong>

**Levanto su mirada encontrándose con su peor temor los ojos cobalto mirándola confundido**

-¿Disculpe la puedo ayudar en algo?-pregunto el rubio

-Si vine a divorciarme de ti, tarado-respondió ácidamente

-¿disculpa?- él estaba confundido

-perdonado, pero firma esta acta-respondió ella y dándose cuenta que el acta la tiene en su habitación

-no pienso firmar, Bruja-respondió Boomer

**Miyako solo mascullo, Boomer la inspecciono y vio en su mirada algo espantoso**

-No puede ser- reacciono

-yupi, ahora ya vengo iré a traer la hoja y estaremos finalmente separados-dijo con una alegría muy soberbia.

**Él la jalo del brazo ella lo quito como si quemara**

-No firmare nada-respondió este con una sonrisa

-pero-ataco ella

-Así no se cortan las verduras querido- esa era la voz de su abuelita, que se asomaba en la entrada

-Oh Miyako, quítate eso, te resfriaras- dijo su abuela con tono reprochable

**Boomer bajo la mirada encontrándose con el fino cuerpo de Gotokuji pegado a ese vestido blanco…blanco como sus recuerdos.**

-ya vengo- decidió subir

-¿esa era mi sorpresa abuelita?-dijo Boomer con la murada sombría

* * *

><p>-¿qué paso con la Miyako dulce y atenta?- se hacía mil veces esa pregunta Momoko<p>

- murió en este lugar-respondió Brick en las nubes

- Brick, ¿sabes algo que yo no sepa?- Brick solo se limitó a un contestar un no, en verdad el sí sabía el cambio de Miyako.

* * *

><p>-Kaoru, tráeme la comida- decía un joven de 26 años peli marrón<p>

-en un momento, Natsu-decía la morena

-porque tienes la chaqueta mojada-dijo y mirándola de reojo

Kaoru solo se detuvo

El hombre la agarro muy fuertemente de la cintura

-no puedes salir sin mii permiso, escuchaste estúpida-dijo cogiéndole la cara a Kaoru que etnia un morado en su ojo

-si- respondió está evitándole la cara

-¿cómo?-pregunto Natsu

-si mi amor-respondió

* * *

><p>-¿Que hace él acá?- pregunta la rubia a su abuela<p>

- si no lo sabias, Vivo con abuelita-dijo comiendo las albóndigas a Miyako le pareció dar asco pero

-ella es mi abuela no la suya-Miyako estaba procesando la información-¿QUEEEE?

-al menos no Huyo de mis problemas-respondió el con mal genio

Miyako solo boto agua en la cara de este y se fue a su habitación

**Boomer decidió recoger la mesa y decirlo a Kyoko que se fuera a la cama, se sintió culpable al decir eso y muy "afortunadamente" le toco al frente de la habitación de ella, toda la noche escucho como lloraba la rubia, suspiro y entro a la habitación de la ex chica súper poderosa.**

-¿porque quieres que firme?- pregunto desde la puerta

**La rubia se impresiono en verlo ahí**

-me casare-respondió muy secamente

**A Boomer le pareció darle duro esa noticia… pero no se noto**

-debes ganártelo-respondió

-¿Cómo?-dijo la rubia la nariz roja

-debes enfrentar el pasado Miyako, y si lo superas te daré el divorcio- dijo Boomer estrujando su corazón

**Pareció meditarlo y decido darle el sí.**

_**A veces si amas algo harás lo imposible para hacerlo feliz.**_

* * *

><p>Luna QueenBlossom= Primer comentario en todos mis fic (bueno la mayoría) creo que te estoy empezando a querer TT_TT te di el gusto de los rojitos :)<p>

Chica PPGZ = Mi adoración aquí esta y eres siempre tan detallista, creo que la única que supo que era mi pareja favorita 3, aqui esta el nuevo cap :)

iriii= ahi esta el cap, gracias por el apoyo

elsa him = nuevo capitulo, gracias por comentar :)


End file.
